


Wintering Together

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eskel finds them hilarious, Geralt and Jaskier spend winter together, M/M, Romance, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: When a harsh winter hits the continent and seals the pathway to Kaer Morhen, Geralt and Eskel are left to find somewhere else to spend the winter. Geralt takes Eskel to Oxenfurt to stay with a certain Bard who is thrilled to see them. Spending the winter together seems to change something with the relationship between Bard and Witcher that has been a long time coming.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 102
Kudos: 908





	1. Harsh Winter

Geralt and Eskel stared at the pathway up the mountain with a sinking sensation in their stomachs before they turned to look at each other, and then Roach and Scorpion. The noise that Roach let out made it quite clear that she was speaking on behalf of the two of them, and they would not be moving to even attempt the way up the pass. At least not if the Witchers were attached to their fingers.

"Well...fuck," Geralt sighed.

"Eloquent as ever," Eskel snorted.

"Fuck off," Geralt grunted.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Eskel sighed looking back to the pass.

"Even we're not going to be able to camp out in this," Geralt looked up at the sky, heavy and thick with snow clouds.

"It's going to be a bad winter, especially if the pass is already sealed off," Eskel nodded looking up the mountain that held Kaer Morhen at the top and was definitely sealed off from them this winter. "Where are we going to be able to stay over a whole winter though, not to mention being able to afford somewhere to stay,"

Geralt frowned to himself before he turned and started leading Roach away. "Come on, let's go find him," He said to the horse.

"Who are you going to find?" Eskel asked confused, following after his brother for a lack of anything else to do, watching the normally cantankerous horse perk her ears up and trot along happily.

"We," Geralt grunted. "You can't wander around by yourself,"

Eskel smiled at his protective older brother, speeding up a little to catch up with him. "So where are we going?"

"Oxenfurt," Geralt huffed.

"Oxenfurt? Really?!"

"Yes, Jaskier will be there for the winter," Geralt muttered, and Eskel tried not to perk up next to him so much, sometimes it was like poking a bear talking to Geralt. They had, of course, all heard about Geralt's Bard, how could they not when Toss A Coin erupted over the continent in the matter of a year.

All of them had, of course, noticed, especially when people softened towards them, actually paying them properly and not treating them like they were trekking plague through villages with them. The lyrics had made it more than clear who it was that the song was about, and Eskel, Lambert, Coen and Vesemir had pounced on Geralt that first winter demanding answers.

Over the last ten years, they had heard about the Bard from Geralt over the Winter, their white-haired brother muttering about him enough for them to paint a good picture of the man by now, a little more added each winter to the picture of the Bard. Now it appeared that he would get to finally meet the man.

"Are you sure he will be ok with me just showing up as well?" He had to ask as he and Geralt trudged through the snow together.

"He will probably wet himself in excitement," Geralt huffed amused.

* * *

They shared a confused look with each other as they walked through the campus at Oxenfurt and were greeted by wide eyes, smiles, nods or excited whispering, not the mutters, glowers, hissed words and stench of fear that they were used to.

They had been wandering around for a little while trying to find the right place, and as well as getting annoyed with being lost, they were both more than a little baffled about the reaction that they were receiving from people.

"Excuse me? Are you looking for Professor Pankratz? You are Geralt of Rivia right? Are you looking for him? You are looking for him right?" A young boy verbally spewed over them.

"Yes," Geralt grunted hoping that covered all the questions.

"Oh, I will take you to him if you want?"

"Yes," Geralt nodded again.

"Thank you," Eskel added with a roll of his eyes. The boy just laughed and turned, leading them through the college campus, rambling away about Toss A Coin and the makeup of the song, the beat and the rhythm and why it was so popular and why Professor Pankratz was such a good Bard and writer.

By the time that they stopped in front of a door and the kid was knocking on it the two Witchers following him was just blinking at him.

"Professor Pankratz, you have some visitors!" The kid chirped.

"Visitors? Really?" Jaskier's voice came from within the room.

"Yes sir, it's Geralt of Rivia, and...another Witcher, I am really sorry sir I didn't get your name!" The kid flushed turning around and grimacing apologetically at Eskel.

"Geralt?!" Before Eskel could answer or reassure the kid there was the sound of fumbling and running feet from within the room. "He should be...have you hurt yourself Geralt? Are you ok? What happened?!" Jaskier burst out the room looking frantic but skidded to a halt when he saw Geralt seemed as though he was quite fine, though a little baffled.

"I'm fine," Geralt grunted.

"Why are you here you should be...elsewhere for the winter," Jaskier fussed over him, patting him down to make sure that he was not injured and hiding it, as he had done many times before.

"I'm fine!" Geralt grunted.

"Then why are you here? Something happened, have you been stabbed again?!" Jaskier squinted before diving for Geralt's armour and with clear skill and practise stared undoing it to check under it.

"I have not been stabbed, stop!" Geralt grumbled batting gently at the Bard's hands, who dodged the swats with what was also clear practice. "I haven't been stabbed,"

"That is not the first time that I have heard that before!" Jaskier paused long enough to scowl before going back into battle with Geralt to get his armour off.

"Erm...people are watching," Eskel coughed, motioning to the curious crowd that had gathered around them, watching everything intently.

"Right, into the classroom, you to Eskel," Jaskier started herding them into the room.

"How did you…"

"Geralt has described all of you, of course I recognise you," Jaskier started fussing over Geralt again as soon as the door was closed, and missed Eskel reaching up to brush more of his hair over his face to cover his scars. "He said that you were the tallest of you guys, and he was the second tallest, he's quite annoyed about the fact you managed to grow bigger than him," Jaskier carried on as he got into a tug of war with Geralt over getting his cloak off.

"Don't tell him that! And I am fine Jaskier!" Geralt growled furiously at the Bard, and Eskel was baffled when the man didn't even flinch, just huffed at him and placed his hands on his hips, clearly annoyed.

"Swear on Roach!" He demanded.

"I swear on Roach!" Geralt snarled.

"Fine, why are you here, you were heading to Kaer Morhen as normal, is everything ok?" Jaskier asked concerned touching Geralt's arm gently. Eskel found himself blinking for at least the 1000th time at the fact Geralt didn't throw the hand off, the concern in the human's voice, and the fact that Geralt had told him about Kaer Morhen, that he had trusted him with it.

"The pass sealed off faster this year, by the time we arrived it was too dangerous to try and climb it without having to leave the horses. We weren't sure where else to go for the Winter," Geralt explained.

"Oh right ok, well I have a spare room that Eskel can claim for the winter and we can share, my rooms are here within the campus but I have a class to start up in a few minutes, so do you want to go grab some more food and once you have done that I should be done and can take you there, we can have a nice meal tonight, this will be so much fun!" Jaskier chirped excitedly, seemingly thrilled to be housing two Witchers for the winter.

"Ok," Geralt grunted and reached into Jaskier's pocket seemingly automatically and came out with a coin purse.

"Meet me back here!" Jaskier shouted as Geralt turned to tow Eskel away.

"Ok,"

"Oh, Geralt grab.."

"Yes, I will,"

"Oh and…"

"I will,"

"Oh and don't forget…"

"Did you stock up on anything Jaskier!" Geralt snapped.

"I have been busy!"

"How do you not starve during the winter?!" Geralt snarled. "How you show up with more winter pudge I don't know!"

"I do not have winter pudge!" Jaskier squawked.

"You definitely do, why do you think we walk so far in the spring for the first few weeks?" Geralt smirked over his shoulder.

"You had better be kidding Geralt! Gerlt! Geralt!" Jaskier's shrieks followed them out the door.

"Thank you! It's nice meeting you," Eskel poked his head back into the room realising that he hadn't said anything.

"Oh no problem, it is nice finally getting to meet you!" Jaskier beamed, the annoyance that had been on his face melting away and was replaced with a wide friendly smile.

"I appreciate it," Eskel smiled before grunting as Geralt grabbed him and tugged him away.

Once again they were faced with wide eyes and smiles, awed looks as they walked through the campus, and then the market as soon as people saw their eyes, once again no sign of the normal fear and horror that came with seeing their eyes.

"What?" Eskel asked curiously catching up with his brother at a bakery.

""Better get him some cinnamon, and honey buns," Geralt grunted, fishing out coin from his own purse. "They're his favourites,"

Eskel stared at him a little stunned, and still reeling from everything that he had seen from today. It felt like the time that he had taken some bad herbs and had a bad trip.

"Shut up!" Geralt growled seeing the look on his face.


	2. Twilight Zone

Chapter Two

"Geralt!" Jaskier's shout had them turning to see the brightly coloured Bard jogging towards them before he redirected. "Roach!"

"Seriously?" Geralt huffed.

"What? I have already said hello to you," Jaskier said before cooing over a horse that was more likely to rip people's fingers off than let them touch her. And then she nudged at Jaskier's chest. "Yes yes I stopped to get some things for you," He laughed shoving his bags into Geralt's arms without even looking before rifling through his pockets and pulling out a nice big apple for her.

Eskel stared at his brother who threw the Bard's bulging bags over his shoulders without anything more than a huff, just watching at his Bard cooed over Roach. Then the Bard turned his attention to Scorpion who was standing there watching a little mournfully as Roach chomped happily on her apple.

"And who are you, handsome boy? Huh, oh you are a handsome boy, yes you are, I figured that you would be here as well, here we are!" Jaskier chirped brightly diving into his pocket and pulling out another apple. "Here we are handsome, and what is your name huh?"

"Scorpion," Eskel answered watching Scorpion dance excitedly before carefully taking the apple from the human.

"Jaskier loves horses, it is why he's not allowed one of his own," Geralt grunted.

"What?"

"Geralt!" Jaskier whined blushing darkly.

"He cried for three weeks after Rosie and Snapdragon had to be retired, he's not allowed another horse," Geralt huffed.

"Geralt!" Jaskier spluttered flapping his hand at Geralt.

"We have had this argument, no more horses!" Geralt grunted.

"But!"

"No,"

"But!"

"No!"

"I won't cry this time!" Jaskier whined.

"You will, and I will spend three weeks having to follow you around like a wilting flower, crying and sniffling, I am not listening to that again, it is bad enough with Roach, never mind adding another horse to the list," Geralt scowled.

Eskel had a feeling that it was as much to do with Geralt not being able to cope with the Bard crying as the Bard getting upset, not that he would say that out loud.

"Geralt…" Jaskier was whining when he zoned back in.

"Just fucking move, we're tired and want to relax," Geralt huffed.

"Oh, of course, come on! This way!" Jaskier said brightly spinning and leading the way, leaving his bags to be carried by Geralt, who didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was still carrying them.

"Jaskier, why are people smiling at us?" Geralt scowled as they walked through the campus.

"Well because I have told them all about you of course!" Jaskier waved him off.

"You told them about me?" Geralt blinked.

"Yes, and a little bit about the others, you know their heroics and the things that they have done. I think a few of my students are branching into writing songs and poems for Witchers, I know that one student of mine has been going through the Witcher history and is throwing out the rubbish and trying to find the facts to write something. They would really love to talk to you actually if you would attend a few of my seminars," Jaskier rambled as he led them into a quieter part of the campus that seemed to be for housing.

"Eskel can," Geralt grunted.

"Hey!" Eskel protested at being volunteered.

"You as well, you can pay me back for housing you for the Winter!" Jaskier smirked.

"Jaskier, we share coin purses," Geralt snorted.

"Here I am, opening my home, sharing my home, my chairs, my fires, my bed…"

"Shhh!" Geralt groaned as a couple of passing students giggled at the loud announcement. "I will think about it,"

"Yay! I will schedule you both in, together of course," Jaskier clapped.

"I said I would think about it,"

"I heard,"

"That means I will think about it,"

"That means you will but you feel like you have to be all grouchy and moody and stubborn and can't just say yes," Jaskier laughed before stopping in front of a door and fished out his keys.

"He knows you so well," Eskel snickered.

"A decade of travelling together," Jaskier nodded before opening the front door. "Welcome welcome, I hope you like it, make yourselves at home! I will go and stable Roach and Scorpion, just grab your things while I light some candles for us,"

"We're not getting you another horse Jaskier, I mean it!" Geralt warned throwing his own bags over his shoulders along with Jaskier's bags.

"I have a whole winter to work on you!" Jaskier said brightly before taking the horses' reins.

"The answer is no!" Geralt shouted after him before huffing and walking into the house.

"You're going to end up getting him a new horse aren't you," Eskel snickered.

"No! He just gets all upset when we have to retire them, even though we found a really nice farm that we retire them to!"

"That's a yes then," Eskel laughed. "Something tells me that there is very little that you can say no to him,"

The fact that Geralt didn't answer and just grumbled to himself as he dropped his saddlebags near the fire made Eskel have to bite down on his lip to not laugh out loud again, not wanting to make his prickly brother pricklier.

Though it was difficult not to say anything to his brother when he partially turned to see Geralt unpacking Jaskier's bags onto the nearby desk, taking care to place the books and papers that the bags contained down carefully and in what looked like a sort of order.

He felt like he was slightly in the twilight zone, and as excited as he was to see more of this side of Geralt, he was slightly worried that he was going to be in the way here over the winter. He also wished that he could talk to Vesemir, Lambert, Coen and Aiden and tell them about this weird version of Geralt.

"Ok, that is Roach and Scorpion stabled and brushed down, they looked nice and comfortable when I left them. Did you manage to get everything at the market?" Jaskier burst into the room in a flourish of colour, noise and bright smiles, and Eskel couldn't help but compare him and Geralt, and wonder at how different they were, nearly complete opposites.

"Yes, we found everything," Geralt grunted.

"Ah, you unpacked my bags for me, thank you, my dear Witcher. I will go and put supper on, I thankfully started a stew this morning, with this I can pad it out enough for the three of us," Jaskier said already digging through Geralt's saddlebags and tugging out the packages that they had picked up at the market.

"You made stew?" Geralt perked up.

"Yup, it is lamb as well," Jaskier smirked.

"With…"

"Yup full vegetables and my secret ingredients," Jaskier tapped Geralt on the nose and just laughed when the Witcher snapped his teeth at the finger, seemingly completed unbothered by the fangs that terrified most humans.

"Do you need help?" Geralt asked.

"No no no, you two make yourselves comfortable, get out of your gear and armour, you can sniff out our room, Eskel yours is right across the hall, honestly make yourself at home, in there and in the house, it is a little small, but it will more than do for the three of us," Jaskier smiled warmly at Eskel before hurrying into the kitchen.

"He just accepts things like you being able to scent out his rooms and that?" Eskel asked baffled as Geralt grabbed his things.

"Well, yes, we have been travelling together for ten years, he knows nearly everything that I can do, and well, he has seen me do it all often enough," Geralt shrugged leading the way down the hallway Jaskier had indicated to, sniffing deeply and then opening a door to reveal brightly coloured clothes thrown everywhere like a hurricane had been through the room.

"He just accepts…" Eskel started to say but Geralt was shouting over him.

"Jaskier it looks like you have fucking been robbed!"

"It is my room I will do as I like!" Came the defiant shout back.

"It is our room now, you had better keep it fucking tidy!" Geralt snarled.

"Well if it bothers you, you tidy it!"

"I always bloody tidy up after you! I don't know why I agree to share rooms with you!"

"Because you like snuggling at night!"

"I do not!"

"You do too Mr Octupus!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Sorry!"

"I'm not your fucking maid Jaskier!"

"Thank you!" Jaskier called brightly before there were some bangs and clangs and then the smell of stew exploded through the house.

"Stop laughing and get settled into your own fucking room!" Geralt snarled at Eskel who had lost his grip on laughing. Though it was definitely less threatening when he had multiple pieces of bright clothing thrown over his shoulders that he had been snatching from the floor of the room.

* * *

"That was lovely thank you Jaskier, especially as the food was starting to get scarce on our way here," Eskel sighed happily settling back into his seat.

"Oh you are more than welcome, it is nice for my hard work to be verbally acknowledged," Jaskier smiled brightly poking Geralt in the cheek with his spoon. His brother just completely ignored him in favour of carrying on spooning food into his mouth as though he hadn't eaten in a year.

Jaskier had given them bowls that were nearly twice the size of his own, seemingly knowing about the appetite of a Witcher, though considering everything else that he knew about them that was not a shock.

"Pfft, none verbal as ever, well at least it seems as though one of your brothers managed to inherit some verbal skills," Jaskier teased.

"I was actually going to ask you about some of the books in your spare room, would I be ok reading some of them?" Eskel asked hopefully.

"You are more than welcome as long as you talk to me about them, it is always fun having a good chatter about a good book. You're also more than welcome in the campus library as well, guests of the lectures always are," Jaskier smiled eagerly.

"Oh, are you sure they won't mind...me going in?" Eskel grimaced.

"Of course, though you may be attacked by Mark in there, she has been drilling me for information for years about Witchers, beasts and all the things that we have come across, she wants to make sure that everything in her research is correct. She has been quite depressed about how many mistakes there are," Jaskier chuckled. "Though I did nearly wet myself laughing that first winter when she was shocked that Witcher's didn't eat their meat raw and hunt under the full moon. Getting rid of those ridiculous, stupid, monic, idiotic, inane, ludicrous, absurd, assine…." Jaskier rambled out a few more words behind Geralt's hand when the white-haired Witcher covered his mouth to stop his rambling.

"He gets a little worked up about the way people see us and the stupid assumptions that they make about us. The amount of tavern fights that I have had to pull him out of because someone has said something is ridiculous,"

"I am not going to stand there and let them talk about you like that!" Jaskier bristled.

"So Jaskier, do you spend every winter here?" Eskel interrupted.

"Oh yes, I share the teaching with another professor who prefers to go home to his family in the winter, it works quite well, and the Dean is very good to keep this house here for me," Jaskier relaxed a little again.

"It seems like a good setup," Eskel smiled looking around the cosy dining room. Though the house was smaller, especially with three men living there including 2 of whom were Witchers, it was cosy and comfortable and homey.

"It is, it gives me time to refresh the batteries and go over the notes and songs that I have started putting together during our journeys," Jaskier nodded. "Are Vesemir and the others going to worry about you not showing up this winter?" Jaskier asked concerned.

"A little, though hopefully, they will realise that with the way the winter has come in that we were just too late to make it up the path. We won't be able to get a message to them until the spring," Geralt sighed pushing his empty bowl away.

"Don't you guys have like enchanted amulets that you can use to stay in contact in case of emergencies? Especially throughout spring, summer and autumn when you are all on the Path? Surely a mage would be able to make something like that for you?" Jaskier tilted his head.

"I…" Eskel and Geralt both opened and closed their mouths a few times.

"I am sure Triss would make something like that for you guys if you explained what it was for, aside from the fact she is your friend she still feels as though she owes you for the Princess," Jaskier hummed.

"I...will send a raven to her, she could have it finished over the winter so that we can pass them out for the new time on the Path," Geralt hummed.

"Wonderful, you will be able to pair up for things that are particularly difficult if you are close enough to each other, and be safer," Jaskier smiled softly at Geralt.

"Go check in the saddlebags," Geralt gruffed clearly flustered under the look.

"Why?"

"Because I got a gift for you," Geralt grunted. Eskel was nearly distracted from how flustered his brother was, in his grouchy scowling way, by the shouts of excitement as Jaskier bound to his feet and raced through to the living room, and then happy laughter when he obviously found what he was looking for.

"Geralt you are a god upon men!" Jaskier threw his arms around Geralt's shoulders, careful of his prize in his hands before settling and started cutting out slices of cake for them.

"Take the biggest for yourself, it is your gift," Geralt grunted taking the knife and carving smaller sections for him and Eskel, and then shoved the large part at Jaskier, who Eskel watched with awe as the human polished it off in minutes.

* * *

Geralt finished pulling on his softer linen trousers before turning to where Jaskier was already huddled under the blankets of the nice bed, only his face visible over the blankets.

"I hate the winter, it is so cold," Jaskier whined.

"Move over, it is a good job I produce enough heat for the two of us," Geralt snorted sliding under the blankets. He huffed amused when Jaskier sidled closer to his heat, before reaching out and tugged him into his arms so that the brunette's head was resting on his chest.

He rubbed his hand up and down the bard's back, enjoying the feeling of having his friend so close when he had been sure that he would not see him for the whole winter. Jaskier hummed happily and snuggled even closer, tangling their legs together and let out a content sigh.

"If you had told me how comfortable your bed was, I would have stayed with you for the winter sooner," Geralt snorted.

"I would have told you if I knew that was all it took to lure you away from Kaer Morhen,"

"You…" Geralt started to say but cut himself off.

"What is it? Am I making you too hot?" Jaskier asked concerned. It was not the first time that Geralt had potentially overheated with Jaskier's preference for lots of blankets and snuggling, as much as he had accused Geralt of it earlier.

"No, I just...you are sure it is ok housing the two of us?" Geralt asked faintly concerned. Jaskier was quite for a good few moments, clearly considering what he was going to say. Most people thought that he just blurted out everything that went through his head, and he did sometimes, but he could also be incredibly thoughtful and took his time to phrase things correctly. And considering the number of words his big brain held it wasn't surprising that he had to comb through them sometimes.

"I miss you during the winter, getting to spend it with you, and getting to know your brother, of course, I am happy you're here," Jaskier said softly, snuggling a little closer.

"I am happy to get to see where you spend the winter and see this part of your life. And getting to spend winter with you," Geralt said. "Even if you whine about the cold enough during autumn,"

"Just for that, you are going to spend the whole winter being my personal heater!" Jaskier huffed. "I have fun travelling together, but it will be really nice to be able to spend a more relaxing time together," Jaskier sighed, nearly already half asleep.

"Yes, it will be," Geralt hummed resuming rubbing Jaskier's back in the way he knew eased him quickly into sleep, content to lay there a little longer just relaxing and enjoying having his Bard with him again, snuggled close, safe and with him.


	3. Angry Maid

Chapter Three

"Erm….hello?" Eskel knocked nervously on the door in front of him, he heard and grunt and a mumble from behind the door. "Hello? Geralt?! Jaskier?!"

He dithered for a second before groaning to himself and he opened the door and poked his head in, both shocked and not shocked to find Jaskier closest to the wall, barely able to see his brown hair as he was laying on his front with Geralt practically plastered along his back, his arms wrapped around him to hold him close.

"'Skel?" Geralt muttered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but...well Jaskier said he had a class at nine and it is twenty to now," Eskel said awkwardly.

There was a pause and then Jaskier started flopping around on the bed like a dying fish. "Geralt get off me, you great oaf! I am going to be late and this is all your fault!"

"'..ws it my fault?" Geralt muttered making no effort to move.

"Because you're all warm and cuddly!" Jaskier huffed.

"Cuddly?" Eskel couldn't help but snort.

"Fuck off," Geralt grunted.

"Help!" Jaskier squeaked managing to wiggle free enough to hold a hand out to Eskel.

"Don't touch," Geralt growled tugging Jaskier closer.

"I'm going to be late Geralt!" Jaskier wailed. Geralt sighed before letting him go and lifted himself so that he could wiggle free and start racing around the room.

"Nope!" Geralt grabbed Eskel and shoved him out the door as Jaskier started stripping off.

"Possessive," Eskel snorted as he was tugged into the kitchen and started banging things around in clear annoyance, he never had been much of a morning person.

"Fuck off,"

"Eloquent," Eskel snickered.

"I will be eloquent with my fists," Geralt grumbled when Eskel just laughed at him.

"Right I am on the way out, please make yourselves at home, don't worry about making yourselves at home, I will be home for lunch, I will see you…" The Bard let out a loud squawk when Geralt captured him by his collar and tugged him back, shoving 2 of the leftover honey cakes and a large mug of tea into his hands.

"Have breakfast!" He grunted.

"You said I put on winter pudge," Jaskier smirked.

"You do, but you're grouchy without food and it isn't fair on your students inflicting that monster on them," Geralt snorted.

"Ever the hero of the masses," Jaskier beamed before pecking Geralt on the cheek, patting Eskel's arm, and disappeared out the door in a flurry of colour and sound, shoving a huge amount of honey cake into his mouth.

"Fuck off," Geralt scowled at the look Eskel gave him. "I should have left you at the foot of the fucking mountain,"

"This winter is going to be the best ever!" Eskel cackled.

* * *

Eskel considered keeping a journal, maybe pinching one of the Bard's and repaying him for it, just to keep track of everything so that he could fill the others in on what was happening here.

He was sitting by the fire in just his trousers and a linen top, feeling comfortable and secure enough to leave his armour off after he and Geralt had had a knock on the door maybe half an hour after Jaskier had left and a lovely old professor had stood there with a huge apple pie that she had pressed into Geralt's hands with a warm, bright smile and a thank you for looking after Julien.

Geralt had managed to grunt and huff a thank you at her, while Eskel had managed to get out of her that she had been Jaskier's teacher when he had first come to Oxenfurt, and that they were still good friends, it seemed that Jaskier looked after her while he was here and made sure that she was looked after by his students during the spring and autumn. That had made Geralt smile.

So, considering they were in a gated campus and had little old ladies delivering them food, he definitely felt safe enough to be without armour, though his swords were nearby, and he had caught Geralt stashing weapons throughout the house.

Right now the moment he wished he could note down was Geralt, also dressed in shirt and trousers, stomping around the house like the worlds most angriest maid, cleaning the house while muttering about how untidy and messy his Bard was. Eskel had to admit he was both impressed and baffled when Geralt had fished a boot from one of the ceiling beams. When he had offered to help he had been growled at, and so had retreated to the fireplace with one of the books he had picked from Jaskier's bookshelf and his part of the apple pie, along with some delicious tea from Jaskier's stock in the kitchen.

He was a little more interested in watching his brother stomping around cleaning, making lists of things that they needed, and generally huffing and grumbling to himself.

"I'm home!" Jaskier chirped throwing open the door and bursting in.

"You're a fucking slob!" Geralt grunted on his way through the living room back to the kitchen.

"Ah, you found my boot! Where was it?" Jaskier seemed to guess as he stripped himself out of his winter wear.

"It was on the ceiling beam," Eskel pointed upwards. "How…"

"Ah yes, I came back from a night of playing at the tavern, always good to collect a little bit of extra coin, and I came home rather drunk and high off a wonderful performance if I say so myself, and decided to carry on dancing once I came home, I flung my boot and lost it," Jaskier explained, as though that was something that happened every other day.

"Right," Eskel nodded slowly.

"It was my favourite pair of boots, thank you for finding the other for me!" Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt's in a sideways hug.

"Eat your damned lunch," Geralt sighed.

"How long do you have?" Eskel asked.

"An hour and a half, and then I only have an hour seminar before I am done for the day," Jaskier said cheerfully dropping down in front of the fireplace with his bowl of stew. "No no you're fine, I like sitting in front of the fire,"

"Here," Geralt held out a bowl of stew to Eskel and then dropped himself down sideways behind Jaskier, bending his legs to hold his own bowls of stew between his knees and his stomach, and conveniently providing something for Jaskier to rest his back again.

"I hope you don't mind, in the quick break I had between lessons I wrote a letter to Triss about the amulets for you all, and I asked one of the lads to send it off by Raven," Jaskier said once he had inhaled half the bowl of stew.

"You will have phrased it better than me," Geralt shrugged.

"Want my carrots?" Jaskier asked holding his bowl round to Geralt.

"You can have my potatoes," Geralt said firmly, and Eskel watched with fascinated horror as the two spooned food from their bowl into the others. "Your old teacher came by with apple pie for us,"

"Morag? Aww I wondered how long it would take her, she has been fascinated with my stories," Jaskier smiled fondly.

"She wanted to thank Geralt for looking after you," Eskel said and watched Jaskier flush slightly.

"I always had twitchy feet and wanted to travel, even from arriving here to begin with I knew that I would be a travelling bard rather than a professor. Morag and a few of the others were worried for me, travelling around out there by myself, especially being younger than a normal graduate. They tried to get me to stay for a little longer, or to go with a troubadour group, but I was determined to travel. And it was bloody miserable. I was considering running back here with my tail between my legs when I came across a brooding Witcher in a tavern," Jaskier grinned at Geralt.

"Knew I should have waited a week later to travel through Posada," Geralt grunted, and then huffed when Jaskier tapped him sharply on the ankle with his spoon.

"I have gotten better at travelling since then," Jaskier shrugged. Eskel watched Geralt frown at him, something flashing across his face before he smothered it. If he didn't know better he would have said that it was a flash of fear.

"But would you want to travel by yourself?" Eskel asked, and ignored his brother's eyes boring into him.

"Of course not! I feel completely safe travelling with Geralt, despite some of the situations that we end up in, and I would miss the grunting," Jaskier turned to grin at Geralt who scowled at him, and the bard only smiled brighter.

"Jaskier, could I buy a journal from you?" Eskel interrupted the moment.

"Oh, you can have one I have dozens here!" Jaskier waved him off while Geralt glared at him suspiciously.


	4. Fillingless Pie

Chapter Four

Geralt and Eskel both tensed when the huge crowd of students surrounded them, staring at them intently, all of them tense and braced.

"Mr Witcher sir, Mr Rivia," It wasn't the insults and accusations that they had been expecting, and the two of them stared at the group.

"Yes?" Geralt finally answered. And the selected leader smiled brightly at them. They realised that it was not that the group were tensed for a fight, but that they were nervous.

"Can we ask you a few questions about Professor Pankratz please Mr Witcher sir?" One of the students actually pulled a notepad and quill out, another of the students holding out an inkwell for her.

"Jaskier?" Geralt frowned a little and then deeper confused when a giggle went over the group.

"Yes please, does he really travel with you?"

"Has he ever been on a hunt with you?"

"What is he like when he is travelling?"

"How do people react in the taverns to his songs?"

"Have you seen his writing process?"

"Is all his songs true?"

"Has he really met all the things that he has written about?"

"How long have you been travelling together?"

"How did you meet?"

"Yes, yes, loud, well they like them and always treat us better, yes, yes though he elaborates, yes most of them, ten years, in a tavern he came up to me with bread in his pants," Geralt answered

The students stared at him, and then all erupted into questions, all shouting and calling over each other, realising that Geralt was answering their questions. The two Witchers took a step back from the group, their eyes wide, unable to make out what any of them were saying considering how loudly they were shouting over each other and the sheer number of them.

They were getting a little overwhelmed by the noise and the group that was stepping closer and closer to them until a savour stepped into the group.

"That is quite enough!" Jaskier shouted sharply, and all the students went silent in a second, staring at their teacher. "I am very disappointed in you all, I know that it is exciting having Geralt and Eskel here, however ambushing them while they are shopping, and shouting at them as though you were little more than uncouth children begging for attention brings shame upon yourselves and our esteemed college!"

"We're sorry Professor Pankratz," The group dropped their heads.

"It is not me that you need to apologise to!" Jaskier said sharply crossing his arms.

"We're sorry Mr Geralt, Mr Eskel, we were just excited to meet you, we did not mean to assault you," The spokesperson said shamefacedly.

"Apology accepted," Eskel muttered.

"Now shoo, shoo you heathens!" Jaskier waved at them.

"Bye Professor! Bye Mr Witchers!" The two Witchers waved absently as the group dispersed.

"Are you ok?" Jaskier asked concerned peering at the two of them.

"They said they were excited to meet us," Geralt murmured.

"Of course they are,"

"We have heard all about you from Professor Pankratz here, the real facts about you, not the scary stories that we were taught as children, it is impossible to be scared of you when we hear about how you took time out to help a little girl find her mother when she was lost and bought her a treat, only for the village to throw rotten food at you as thanks," A shop owner tutted.

"You told people about that," Geralt groaned.

"The only way to fight ignorance is with information," Jaskier sniffed wiggling closer to Geralt and looking at the store.

"You will always be welcome here Mr Witchers," The neighbouring store owner smiled.

"Definitely!" The next one nodded.

"Absolutely!" another called.

"Thank you, kind people, now come my Witchers, we have some shopping to do!" Jaskier saved the flustered Witchers from having to respond by linking their arms and tugging them away.

"It is so odd," Eskel looked around at the welcoming faces.

"Give me a little longer and I will have the continent feeling the same way!" Jaskier said firmly.

"I thought you were mad when you first said that you were determined to change how people saw me," Geralt shook his white head.

"I don't know how many times I must prove to you that I am always right and you are always wrong before you learn," Jaskier grinned brightly at him.

"He always has been a little slow on the uptake," Eskel hummed, grinning when Geralt's glare turning from Jaskier to him.

"I knew introducing the two of you would be dangerous," Geralt snorted stomping forward.

"Oh come on sulky, we need to get some shopping in!" Jaskier easily captured Geralt's arm again and yanked him in the direction of a stall.

"We are not going shopping together, you take forever!" Geralt grumbled.

"We're going clothes shopping as well,"

"No, we are not!" Geralt's face displayed a horror that Eskel hadn't seen even when he had faced Ghouls for the first time, and drowners.

"Yes, we are! You don't need to wear all black to hide the blood while you are here!"

"That is not why I wear black!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it is not!"

"We're getting new clothes for you, and yes, it is,"

"I can't afford it!"

"We share a coin purse Geralt," Jaskier smirked mockingly. "Come on!"

Eskel trailed behind, not in the least feeling left out as he mentally took notes of the scene unfolding in front of him to jot down in his journal later on that night.

* * *

'Oh fishmonger, oh fishmonger

Come quell your daughter's hunger

To pull on my horn

As it rises in the morn

For 'tis naught, but bad luck

To fuck with a puck

Lest your grandkid be born

A hairy young faun

Bleating and braying all day, hey ho

The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba

The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba

The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba

The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba ba

The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba

The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba

The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba

The fishmonger's daughter, ba ba ba

Ta-da-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-da-da

Ta-da-da-da-ta, ta-da-da

Ta-da-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-da-da

Ta-da-da-da-ta, ta-ta-ta

Ta-da-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-da-da

Ta-da-da-da-ta, ta-da-da

Ta-da-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-da-da

Ta-da-da-da-ta, ta-da-da

La-da-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-da-da

Ta-da-da-da-ta, ta-da-da

Ta-da-da-da-ta, ta-da-da-da-da

Ta-da-da-da-ta, ta-da-da'

Eskel chuckled as Jaskier danced around the room. He already knew that the Bard was charismatic and that he was clearly a performer, but seeing him in action was something else, he had the whole tavern eating out his hands, nearly everyone was tapping their feet and smiling, fingers were tapping the tabletops, and ale was flowing freely and happily much to the delight of the owner.

He and Geralt had been granted free ale through the night, and the owner seemed intent on living up to that considering every time they emptied their cup it was refilled. Though considering the coin that flowed every time Jaskier sang a song about Geralt with the Witcher and his brother being in the room, the owner would definitely not miss the coin for their drinks.

Geralt was sitting still beside him, insistent that they sat at the back corner of the tavern, his eyes flicking over the crowd before returning to Jaskier, and then back again. Eskel hid his smile when Jaskier glanced over to them, or more specifically Geralt, for the hundredth time this hour, and his smile got a little wider and his performance just a little more.

Eskel looked between them, a small amount of wonder on his face that the two of them were such idiots not to realise how utterly and completely in love with each other they were.

Jaskier dropped down into the seat next to Geralt, and pressed against his side to steal his tankard and took deep gulps from it, Eskel hid his grin behind his own tankard when he realised why Geralt had taken only a few sips from it in the last fifteen minutes since it had been filled up again, he must have known Jaskier's set was coming to its end, and he would bet that this was something that happened a lot.

"How was it?" Jaskier asked.

"Fillingless pie," Geralt grunted.

"Why must you be so mean to me Geralt? Really! Saying that to me here, this is where my talent was born and encouraged, where I grew into the Bard I was ready to venture into the world to find you! How!" Jaskier cried dramatically, his blue eyes wide, his expression hilarious. Geralt's amber eyes flickered with amusement at the reaction he pulled from the Bard, and Eskel rolled his eyes to himself as the two started bantering back and forth in the same way Geralt's tankard was passed between them.

* * *

"Is he ok there?" Eskel asked concerned, glancing down at where Jaskier was dangling over Geralt's shoulder as they made their way down the quiet street to Jaskier's house. Geralt had thrown his cloak over the Bard once he had him draped over his shoulder, uncaring at the cold biting into him.

"I'm used to it!" Jaskier said drunkenly, flapping his hand at Eskel like it was a dying fish.

"He is a lightweight," Geralt grunted.

"Meanie!" Jaskier protested, and Eskel tried to quieten his laughter so as not to wake the neighbours when Geralt jumped as Jaskier pinched his arse.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Geralt grunted.

"But it is so peachy!" Jaskier sighed poking it.

"Jaskier,"

"Honestly is it the horse riding that makes it so shapely? The muscles in it! Is Eskel's the same?" Jaskier went to reach out but Geralt captured his hand with a growl.

"I don't mind you testing your theory Jaskier," Eskel smirked at the look his brother gave him.

"Geralt, Eskel doesn't mind!" Jaskier whined when Geralt did not release his hand.

"I mind!" Geralt growled lower.

"I won't make your brother uncomfortable!" Jaskier frowned.

"That isn't why he is bothered," Eskel laughed as Geralt unlocked the door finally and stormed towards their bedroom. "Night Jaskier! Geralt!" He called cheerfully right before the door to their bedroom slammed shut.

"But I don't understand why you're bothered!" He heard Jaskier whining, and Geralt's low meaningless grumble. There were a few thumps and bumps as Eskel took his boots off, started the kettle over the fire for some tea and made himself comfortable in the chair next to the fire, and then he heard covers being settled over the two of them and a content groan from Jaskier.

"You insist on doing all those twists and turns," Geralt huffed.

"But your massages always make it so much better," Jaskier sighed contentedly.

Eskel shook his head amused taking a sip from his tea as he started writing in his journal.


	5. Stories

Chapter Five

Jaskier was humming happily to himself, clearly putting something together as he sat at his desk scribbling away furiously in his journal. He had a line of ink on his cheek and on his nose, and you could almost see the work he was creating forming as he hummed and scribbled away.

"If everything ok Eskel?" The Bard asked suddenly, looking up from his work and pinning the Witcher with his blue eyes where he was sitting in front of the fire watching Jaskier.

"Oh I...sorry?" Eskel grimaced.

"Nothing at all to apologise for, I just wanted to make sure everything is ok, I am not annoying you am I?" Jaskier asked concerned.

"Oh no, no, not at all. I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" Jaskier smiled when the Witcher hesitated.

"Do you mind? That Geralt took that hunt?" Eskel asked. Jaskier tilted his head and looked at him curiously, seemingly trying to work out what he meant by that question. He placed down his quill and leant his arms onto the desk before answering the question.

"Of course not, Geralt is a Witcher, and more than that he is someone who can't help but help people, especially when they ask him directly for it. This is who he is, and this is what he does, I could not have travelled with him for ten years without understanding something so basic about him,"

"Hmm," Eskel nodded and looked down at the book in his lap, one of the ones that he had taken from the library.

"I think that that is not the real question that you want to ask me though Eskel," Jaskier smiled kindly at the dark-haired Witcher when he looked up at him. He bit his lip and looked back to his hands where they were playing with the book before he looked up at Jaskier.

"No human has stayed with a Witcher before, there have been a couple that have hung around us thinking that they can see past our scary exterior, and then don't find what they want and they run. You are...why are you different?" Eskel frowned.

"I can't say why I am different, I am not really sure of that myself. But, all I know that Geralt is...he has never been the monster or the scary shadow under the bed to me. He is...he is grumpy and he broods way too much, and trying to get a conversation out of him can sometimes be like dragging blood from a stone,"

"Erm…" Eskel blinked at the rant, and then Jaskier huffed, and his smile was so heartbreakingly fond that Eskel found himself leaning forward.

"He is is also ridiculously sweet no matter how hard he tries to hide it, he can't help but help someone that needs help, and he hurts so much when people treat him with mistrust and hate, he does a dozen little things to make up for the times that he is grumpy with me, he works so hard and tries even harder, and every scar on his body that others see as proof of a monster only prove how hard he tries and how much he cares. He is naive sometimes despite his age, and it breaks my heart how shocked he looks whenever someone does something nice for him. I learned here about knights and quests and the heroes that we all dream of, no matter how you can argue otherwise the hero is the person that we always want to meet, and I found that there were none of them actually out there. Until I met Geralt, he is the hero, the knight and the person who will always stand in front of the fire to try and save people,"

"Oh…"

"You all are Eskel, and I want the world to see you the way I see you, I want them to see you for who you really are. It was stories and words that made you seen the way you are now, stories and words will undo that and make it go the other way," Jaskier smiled.

"It is just you though, as good as your songs are, they are fighting against a lot more words," Eskel sighed.

"Thank you for that, you are definitely my favourite Witcher now. And who said I was alone in doing it?" Jaskier smirked at him, tapping his quill to a pile of parchment that was leaning dangerously to one side. "These are songs, poems and stories written by my students about Witchers, they were feeling very inspired by you being here and the talk you gave the other day, they wanted to write and I encouraged it,"

"You're creating an army of Bards," Eskel laughed startled.

"Have you ever heard that the pen is mightier than the sword? We may not be fighters, but our words travel faster than crows, and this is the home of words, changed how people see Witchers here, will change how the world will see you, even after I am long dead,"

Eskel stared at him completely stunned as he realised what the Bard had been doing, and what it meant that the whole city was being nice to them, that they were so welcomed here.

"How long have you been working on this?" Eskel asked stunned.

"Ten years," Jaskier laughed.

"But...why?" Eskel asked.

"Because the world deserves true heroes, and those heroes are Witchers. You fight, you sweat and you bleed to protect and save humans, that deserves to be recognised," Jaskier smiled gently.

"I…"

The door banging open interrupted Eskel, and Geralt was standing there.

"Oh hell no!" Jaskier stood and hurried to his feet. "Take your clothes off at the door, do not come in here covered in….whatever the hell it is that you are covered in! Eskel get the bath in here, I will start the water boiling!"

Eskel stood and did as he was told watching the Bard turn into a whirlwind, rushing around the house, helping Geralt get out his armour with experienced hands, getting the water heated and then into the bath.

"I am not that bad Jaskier," Geralt grumbled as he was herded naked across the room and into the bath in front of the fire.

"You are coming nowhere near our bed like this, forget it, you are disgusting, what even is this in your hair? And have we forgotten about the incident with the icky thing that was growing in your hair? That was truly and utterly…"

"I am getting in the fucking bath Jaskier!" Geralt grumbled stomping over the last few steps and climbed into the bath.

"Pft like you aren't obsessed with your baths, Vesemir used to have to pull you out of them all the time when we were kids. And you're still as bad now, he's constantly chasing you out the hot springs,"

"Woah woah woah!" Jaskier paused in lathering up his hands to look at Eskel with wide eyes. "Hot...springs?" He gasped.

"Yes, there are huge hot springs under the fort, we use them to heat the fort, and they're perfect for bathing," Eskel nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me there are hot springs?!" Jaskier growled at Geralt, dunking him under the bathwater. The Witcher came up looking thunderous, his hair stuck to his face.

"You never asked,"

"I hate that excuse!" Jaskier grumbled, ranting away to Geralt who grunted and hmmmed back at him while the Bard scrubbed him gently down, checking him carefully for wounds, and cleaning them up when he found them.

And Geralt just relaxed into it, allowing the Bard to work, he actually closed his eyes and sunk back into the water as Jaskier started washing his hair, clearly taking care to wash and untangle it.

It suddenly made sense why his brother's hair had become so much nicer all of a sudden, though it did make him want to laugh realising that Geralt kept it up all through the winter until the last three weeks when he let it get messy and knotted.

He had no doubt that it was so that the Bard could look after it when they met back up. He shot Geralt a knowing look when he stood and an amber eye cracked open to look at him, before he collected his book and quietly made his way to his room leaving the two of them gently bickering with each other.


	6. Brother

Chapter six

"Geralt?" Eskel said casually, but immediately his brother was on the alert like he had heard a Shrieker scream in the distance.

"No," He said, narrowing his eyes at the calm and neutral expression Eskel was wearing.

"We have been spent nearly the whole winter here now," Eskel just carried on.

"I said no,"

"And as your brother, I care for you and feel the need to assist you,"

"You really don't," Geralt growled storming to the door, Eskel shifted easily and lodged his foot against it.

"You really need to talk about this," Eskel smiled brightly. Geralt growled and tugged the door but Eskel had managed to lodge it shut, the only way that he could get out would be to smash it, and Jaskier's reaction to that would be…

"What is there to talk about?" He growled.

"Jaskier," Eskel said, and all the fight went from Geralt.

"What about him? Is everything ok? Has he said something?" Geralt fired off quickly, narrowing his eyes.

"Sit down Geralt," Eskel said nodding to the seat near him. Reluctantly he dropped into the seat and narrowed his eyes further at his brother, worry clearly forming in his eyes. "How do you feel for Jaskier?"

"What?" Geralt blinked, clearly not having expected that. He was so blindsided that his normal prickles didn't come up. "He is my friend,"

"A friend who you share a bed with?"

"Yes,"

"Bathe together?"

"Yes,"

"Travel together?"

"Yes, wh…"

"Share a coin purse?"

"Yes, bu…"

"You have risked your life for him a lot in the past?"

"Well yes but he…"

"And Jaskier has risked his life for you?"

"Yes b…"

"You have ridden near halfway across the continent when you heard Jaskier was in trouble that time, nearly missing winter at Kaer Morhen?"

"Yes, you know that!" Geralt was clearly getting annoyed.

"And he abandoned a nice cushy, well paid month-long job in a court because he heard that you had gotten into trouble, and managed to get himself across the continent to you,"

"He...did, when?" Geralt frowned.

"Geralt, my dearest brother, those are not the actions of friends," Eskel said gently.

"We're...not friends?" Geralt frowned deeper, looking so hurt that Eskel was quick to speak, reaching over to clasp his hands.

"No Geralt, those are the actions of people who have a very different relationship,"

"We're not like...he doesn't…"

"Geralt, he does," Eskel smiled gently, he had suspected that his brother was well aware of his feelings for the Bard.

"He doesn't, I would know, I am the one that spends all my time with him, and have you seen any indication that he holds anything back?" Geralt huffed tugging his hands away and looking to the door that was still lodged shut.

"Maybe you are too close to it and too involved to see what is under your nose. And sure, he isn't backwards in coming forwards, except for the things that matter. Then he is cautious. I think that he is worried that you do not feel the same way for him, especially the way that things have been with you and Yennifer,"

"What about me and Yennifer?" Geralt asked confused.

"Geralt…" Eskel huffed a sigh. "You fall into bed frequently with a very powerful, very beautiful woman who you leave Jaskier for whenever you cross paths and who you tied yourself to. What about that would give Jaskier the impression that you want a proper relationship with him?"

"But it is just sex, he sleeps with people,"

"He sleeps with people plural, not the same person, and not frequently. Honestly, Geralt, until I saw you with Jaskier I thought that you and Yennifer were a thing,"

"But...really?" Geralt asked.

"Yes, and Jaskier thinks that as well, which is why I bet he hasn't said anything to you about how he feels because he thinks that he doesn't stand a chance against Yennifer and the thing you and her have,"

"There is no comparison between the two of them, Jaskier is…" Geralt drew off with a soft look on his face.

"Yes?" Eskel urged gently.

"The first time I felt something for him other than confused annoyance...it was a few months after he started following me, and I realised that he wasn't going to change his mind, start seeing me as a monster the way others do, get bored and wander off, or realise that being on the path with me was dangerous and leave for the safety of a Court somewhere now that he had started making a name for himself. But he didn't, and he never smelt of fear around me,"

"Go on," Eskel smiled gently when Geralt paused to look at him.

"I had...I had been trying to be as good a version of myself as I could, without really thinking about it to try and keep him around. I stopped looting from the bandits that I came across because I thought Jaskier would be disgusted with me for killing them and then stealing from them, even though they attacked me. And then I had to kill some of them in front of him. I was cleaning up and turned around, and there was Jaskier emptying their pockets, he was bloody humming to himself as he made his way around them, and then the camp, taking everything that we could use or sell. He looked so damned excited when he found some new trousers for me that was the right size and would offer me better protection. And I just…"

"Started falling in love," Eskel offered gently.

"Do you really think he feels the same way for me?" Geralt asked quietly.

"Geralt I know he does," Eskel snorted. "You two are more like an old married couple than actual old married couples,"

"But…"

"Geralt I spoke to him, the way he talks about you, the way he sees you," He shook his head. "He is madly in love with you. Do me a favour, do yourself and Jaskier a favour and tell him what he means to you,"

"I will think about it," Geralt nodded and Eskel took it as a win, standing and walking away, before turning back and clasping Geralt's shoulder.

"Do me a favour though, when you tell Jaskier and you two get together, do not go running to Yennifer when she snaps her fingers, do not leave Jaskier out of conversations when you are with Yennifer, do not allow Yennifer close into your personal space, and stick up for him if she insults him,"

"What?" Geralt blinks at him.

"Jaskier has mentioned all those things over the winter, well I managed to sneak the information out of him, those are all things that have hurt him in the past," Eskel patted Geralt's shoulder.

"What…"

"I love you, but you can be very obtuse sometimes, honestly I wonder if I got the brain cell out the two of us from the mutations," Eskel shook his head walking away.

"What?" Geralt called after him right before his bedroom door shut.

"Geralt!" Jaskier called a second later slamming the door open and bouncing in.

"No!" He growled.

"I haven't said anything yet!" Jaskier whined hurrying over.

"You don't need to I know that expression," Geralt huffed planting himself harder into the seat when Jaskier started tugging at his arm.

"I just need you to come look at this horse with me, and maybe glower just a tiny bit to get the price down,"

"You're not getting a horse!" Geralt growled.

"Please, I think Rosemary would be perfect for long journeys," Jaskier whined.

"You named it already?" Geralt groaned.

"Please Geralt, please please please please, I am human! And getting older, all that walking is too much for my old bones!" Jaskier pouted.

"Jaskier you're twenty-eight and I watched you go a backflip off a table in the tavern last night," Geralt snorted as Jaskier carried on tugging at his arm.

"Then it will prevent me from wearing myself out and let me perform at my best, earn us more coin, get accommodation for cheaper, which means we can have nicer food, better rooms, more baths, I won't be grumpy, you won't get annoyed with me and…"

"Jaskier no!" Geralt groaned but then Jaskier put on the full pout and looked at Geralt with wide blue eyes.

"I promise I won't cry this time!" Jaskier begged.

"You will! I know you will!" Geralt huffed but he allowed himself to be tugged to his feet.

"I won't, I promise! Please Geralt, please! She is so lovely, please!" Jaskier brightened at the give in hope.

"Jaskier! If you cry this time I swear, no more horses! I swear!" Geralt growled furiously snagging his coat and shoving his feet into his boots. He could hear Eskel laughing in his bedroom, furiously.

With a huff he snagged Jaskier and led the beaming bard out of the house, trying to ignore the thought that he would do pretty much anything to keep Jaskier this happy.

"Let's go buy this fucking horse!" He grumped storming away, Jaskier skipping happily beside him, tugging him in the direction they needed to go.

An hour later Rosemary was stabled happily between Roach and Scorpion.


	7. Puzzle Pieces

Chapter Seven

Geralt rubbed Jaskier's back gently as they lay in the bed together, Jaskier sprawled over his chest not quite asleep yet, but just content to lie there, his heartbeat slow and rhythmic in his ears.

Eskel had left earlier in the day to head back onto the path, Jaskier had been upset and hugged Eskel repeatedly, much to the delight of the other Witcher who had enjoyed the casual and caring touches from someone that was not one of his brothers or Vesemir. He had promised to see the Bard soon, and Jaskier had promised him that he had a surprise for him, the song Jaskier had been working on for Eskel to give him his very own song.

They were here for a couple more days while Jaskier handed over to the other professor, and then they would be setting out themselves.

"What's wrong?" Jaskier asked softly, resting his chin on Geralt's chest.

"I spoke to Eskel the other week about something," Geralt hummed.

"Ok?"

"How we are with each other isn't...it isn't like friends are with each other, even ones that travel together," Geralt said slowly, and worried when he felt Jaskier tensing rapidly in his arms. He went to pull away but Geralt tightened his arms around him, stilling his attempt to escape.

"I am sorry, I knew I was taking advantage, I just...I hoped that it would be ok to have this much, even though I know it can't be more, and I thought, I thought there was no harm, I am sorry Geralt," Jaskier said a little frantically.

"What?" Geralt blinked a little confused.

"I know you're not used to interactions like this, and I knew that you wouldn't realise that this wasn't normal for a friendship, I never wanted to make you uncomfortable but I thought that I could have a little contact like this with you,"

"I'm not uncomfortable, I like it, I am happy with it. I want more," Geralt said and Jaskier's blue eyes snapped to him.

"What?" He breathed.

"Eskel told me that I was an fucking idiot, but in a much nicer way. He told me that I was an idiot for not seeing that we were like an old married couple and that I was stupid for not seeing that you felt for me the way that I felt for you, and that I was an idiot for the way I am with Yennifer,"

"Geralt…" The hope that had been building in Jaskier face shuttered and pain crossed his features before he managed to smother it down to look at him with false neutrality.

He really was an idiot for not having seen this before.

"I care for Yennifer, and until she figures out how to undo the Djinn wish we are going to be bound together, after I would like to stay friends with her. But I don't love her, not how I love you. You're the most important person to me, and the person that I am in love with, I think you're the only person that I have ever been truly in love with," Geralt licked his lips nervously, scanning his eyes over Jaskier's face, taking in his widening eyes and dropped jaw. "You're the only person I want to be with,"

"Oh...oh…" Jaskier for once seemed to be at loss for words, but then he was nodding. "Yes, me too, all of that...I love you," He laughed happily leaning up and pressing their lips together.

Geralt slid his fingers into Jaskier's hair and held him close as he kissed him, both of them smiling into the kiss as they lay there lazily kissing and exploring each other, learning each other, what the other liked, what drew the best noises from them. They knew that they had time, more than enough time together, they had the time to take this moment by moment, to really enjoy their relationship and learn each other.

* * *

"Geralt have you seen my…"

"Bedroom!"

"And my…"

"I've already packed it,"

"And…"

"Bedroom,"

"The…"

"Kitchen,"

"My…"

"Eskel's bedroom," Geralt yawned turning his page as down the corridor Jaskier raced from their bedroom across the hall to Eskel's, coming out with his favourite red doublet.

"How did it even end up in there?" Jaskier huffed ten minutes later dropping his pack onto the floor next to Geralt's and then flopping onto the sofa dropping his head onto Geralt's legs.

"Melitele only knows," Geralt snorted amused closing his book and reaching down to comb his fingers through Jaskier's hair.

"Did you have fun with Morag?" Jaskier asked.

"She told me more stories about student you, the one about you streaking around the campus and nearly getting thrown out twice, once for getting caught and once for making a song about it," Geralt chucked a deep, rumbling laugh when Jaskier groaned in mortification, but he did not take his eyes off the smile on Geralt's face, his eyes warming like warm embers and his face looking boyish and gentle.

"What?" Geralt asked tilting his head.

"Just love how beautiful you are when you smile," Jaskier smiled up at him, not a hint of a lie on his face, he really thought that.

"Morag gave us enough food to last till next winter to take with us as well," Geralt said awkwardly. Jaskier just smiled at him and nodded.

"She frets about me leaving for 'the wilds' of the world, now she will frett about you as well, she is going to miss your weekly tea chats," Jaskier hummed.

"So, are you ready to be Jaskier the Bard again instead of Professor Pankratz?" Geralt asked.

"More than!" Jaskier groaned stretching his arms and legs. "My feet are so twitchy it is ridiculous, I can't wait to get out and about again!"

"Me too, I have enjoyed this winter, but it is always nice to get back on the road again after being able to relax," Geralt dropped his head back onto the sofa.

"Are you...is this…" Jaskier started to say before biting his lip. Geralt tugged on it with his thumb until Jaskier released it. "Is this going to change? Once we're out there again?"

"No, I promise," Geralt leant down to kiss him despite the awkward angle, and when he pulled back Jaskier was beaming at him, trusting him to his word.

* * *

Jaskier was talking away excitedly, his hands waving, his expression bright and happy as he filled Geralt in on the Bard competition that was taking place in the nearby city, what songs he was going to play, and what he hoped they could do with the winnings.

Geralt was humming to show that he was listening as he turned the rabbit on the spit, mentally planning where they could stay that was a little nicer than the places they usually stopped at. It would be a nice treat for Jaskier and put him in a good headspace for the competition.

All that happiness faded when there was a ping from Geralt's pack, his Xenovox from Yennifer. Standing his made his way over and dug it out, aware of how quiet Jaskier was.

"I need you to come to me in Velen, I will send a portal for you in half an hour, be ready to come." The message relayed.

"You know the city may be a little loud for you anyway, I didn't think about that," Jaskier said a second after the message finished, and the smile on his face looked painful when Geralt looked at him.

"What is it you need me for?" Geralt sent back on the Xenovox before standing and making his way to spin the rabbit again.

"What do you mean, what is it I need you for? I need you!" Came the ping back.

"I won't step through the portal unless you tell me what it is you need," Geralt watched Jaskier face fall from the hope that had built there, but before he could explain the Xenovox pinged again.

"I need you to gather some ingredients for me for a potion I want to make for a beauty product for a client!" Came the huffy response, and then it pinged again. "I have promised them I will make this for them, they will be angry if I do not,"

"Really Geralt I…" Jaskier smiled even brighter.

"Sorry, I have prior arrangements with Jaskier, you are going to have to find another way to collect them," Geralt responded.

"Geralt!" Jaskier blinked.

"I am not going to collect ingredients to make potions for her to make money," Geralt snorted. "Especially not when we have plans,"

"It is just a competition Geralt, there will be others," Jaskier shook his head.

"And I want to be there to see you win the competition, and have plans for us there as well, stay somewhere nice, have a little time together," Geralt shook his head.

"What do you mean a prior arrangement?" Yennifer's annoyed voice interrupted them.

"We're having a romantic weekend together. If you need me for life or death situations I will of course come, but for nothing else,"

"Romantic as in…"

"As in we're together, exclusively," Geralt responded to her message.

"About time, I am not happy about you leaving me in the lurch for a 'romantic getaway' but fine!" Yennifer's voice huffed and Geralt tucked the Xenovox away knowing that was the conversation done.

Then he turned to Jaskier who was blinking at him stunned. It hurt him to realise that Jaskier hadn't really believed that he would choose him over Yennifer, and he mentally made a note to buy Eskel the nicest daggers he could find for pointing out how his relationship with Yennifer was perceived, and warning him about exactly this type of thing happening.

Standing he made his way over to Jaskier, gently tugging him to his feet and against him, holding him close and pressing his nose into the crook of Jaskier's neck, breathing in his sweet scent.

"A romantic getaway?" Jaskier asked sounding a little awed.

"Yes, I know a nice inn there, I saved the owner from being eaten by a Griffin fifty years ago, he will let us stay there for a decent price, we can relax, spend time in the city, you can compete, we can celebrate your win, and then head out again refreshed," Geralt nodded.

"And you were planning this huh?" Jaskier clenched Geralt's shirt in his fists.

"From when you told me about the competition and where it was," Geralt nodded. He gripped Jaskier's chin and made him look at him. "Jaskier, you are the most important person to me, and you will always be my priority. If she was in serious trouble, of course, I would go because she is my friend, and I think you would want me to do that as well, but outside of serious danger, you will always be my priority,"

"Geralt…"

"I love you, completely," Geralt said softly, aware his cheeks were burning with the unusual declaration he was making, but then Jaskier was kissing him, and it was like a filter had been taken away, something that had been holding Jaskier back was gone, and he sank into Geralt, surrendering into the kiss and throwing himself completely into it.

It was something clicking into place, it was the final piece in a puzzle that Geralt had been waiting for his whole life, Jaskier fit into his life and filled it in a way that he had never hoped to feel, in a way he had been sure was not for him, that he would never be allowed to have.

But here was Jaskier in his arms, in his life, sharing his life with Geralt.

"So, romantic getaway, a few more weeks of travelling, and then we're at winter again," Jaskier said ten minutes later as they were sitting pressed against each other eating their meal.

"Yes we are, would...would you be ok spending it together again?" Geralt asked.

"I was hoping you would say that!" Jaskier beamed wrapping his arm around Geralt's.

"Maybe, if you could, next winter you could come to Kaer Morhen to meet everyone, if you could take the time off, I know this winter would be short notice," Geralt flushed again realising he was rambling a little.

"I can definitely get that sorted this winter, I would love to come with you to meet everyone!" Jaskier beamed brightly, clearly excited.

"Good, yes, wonderful," Geralt nodded gruffly, and Jaskier chuckled realising that he had reached his emotional limit.

* * *

"This...is...heaven!" Jaskier groaned.

"Hmm," Geralt grunted from behind him, his normal hmmm utterly relaxed.

They were in a sunk-in bath in their hotel room, filled with steaming water that Geralt was keeping at the perfect heat for them with well controlled Igni signs. The smell of the bath salts and oils that Jaskier had picked up for them filled the room, relaxing both of them.

Geralt was sitting propped against the wall of the bathtub, Jaskier between his legs resting his head back on his Witcher's strong shoulder, they were both limp with relaxation, from the few days of rest that they had had, the heat from the water, and the closeness of the other, just being able to relax back and enjoy being with each other.

Jaskier had won his competition, by a mile, and was high off of the win, Geralt was high off the pride that his Bard had won, his lover. The one that had had bread thrown at him when he had first met him, was now a recognised and celebrated Bard.

A Bard who won a competition singing songs about Witchers! The new songs that he had written for Eskel and Geralt had gone down well, being debuted at the competition, and he had been thrilled to see Eskel in the crowd standing next Geralt. He had sent for his brother to meet them for the competition as a surprise for his love, and had been happy to see Jaskier so excited and pleased to see his brother and to see how moved his brother was when he heard the song that Jaskier had written for him, the Black Bear.

Eskel had been even more moved when they had been celebrating Jaskier's win in the inn the lovers were staying at, and both Witchers ears had picked up dozens of people humming the song, and he realised that his name was going to go down in history.

He had had to leave them the next day, and the two of them had continued their little holiday, enjoying their time together, it was a unique experience for Geralt in all his long life.

"Heaven," Jaskier sighed drooping further against Geralt, starting to rub his Witcher's scarred thigh under the water as Geralt cast another Igni to eat the water back up for them.

"Hmmm," Geralt couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"Geralt! Can you get that please!" Jaskier shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm already moving," Geralt grumbled.

"Gods above you're grumpy today!"

"You were flirting!"

"I was charming!"

"It is the same thing!" Geralt growled before tugging the door open and then blinking at what he found.

"Eskel was right, you're like an old married couple!" One of the men standing on the doorstep snorted before shoving his bag into Geralt's arms and shouldering his way into the house, the other just following along leaving Geralt to turn open mouthed after them.

"Geralt who is it? Geralt?" Jaskier poked his head out the kitchen when there was no answer, and blinked to find not one but three Witchers standing in their living room. "Erm…"

"I am Vesemir, this is Lambert, sorry for the imposition, but we could not put off meeting you to next year, I hope it is ok if we stay with you," The older Witcher said as though it wasn't really a request but more of an order.

"I…" Geralt opened and closed his mouth as the grin on the younger, brown-haired Witcher's face grew, mischief burning in his cat like eyes.

"Of course it is ok!" Jaskier clapped his hands excitedly, and Geralt smirked when the mischief that had been building in Lambert to no doubt mock Geralt died away when he found himself being hugged by an enthusiastic Bard, even Vesemir's neutral expression fell for a second, and fell further when he also found himself on the end of a hug. "This is so exciting!"

"You could have written," Geralt grunted dropping Vesemir's bag in a chair.

"Now none of that, family can just show up. We just need to get the room ready for you, you will have to share I am afraid, unless we can get you another room, Morag just lives down the road she would probably love to have one of you if you didn't want to share, but we can make do for tonight, I just started supper so I can put extra on for you, you must be hungry!" Jaskier babbled before hurrying to the kitchen leaving the two new Witchers staring after him, both with their arms raised from where he had hugged them, and Geralt looking smug.

At least he was looking smug until…

"Geralt can you…"

"Yes I am going,"

"Don't forget…"

"I won't forget!"

"And the…"

"I know!"

"Oh and…"

"Yes I will pick up more of your damned tea!" Geralt huffed yanking on his cloak and slamming the front door.

"How many times Geralt don't slam the door!" Jaskier bellowed and Vesemir and Lambert heard Geralt grumbling to himself as he stomped out into the snow to apparently go shopping.

They shared a look before a bright smiling bard appeared in the doorway. "Right let me show you to your room!"

Neither of them had fully believed Eskel accounts of his winter, but now...it was definitely going to be an interesting Winter. Cohen and Aiden would not believe them when they told them about it!


End file.
